1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose extending and retrieving systems, and in particular, a hose extending and retrieving system for installing loose fill insulation. The extending and retrieving system of the present invention allows an operator to control the hose length while placing insulation into an area that is remote from the location of the loose fill source.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Loose fill insulation may be dispensed in a variety of ways. Generally, a hose is used to dispense the loose fill insulation. The operator positions a hose nozzle in a desired direction and dispenses the insulation from the loose fill source into the area at which the nozzle is aimed. Extending the hose from the source of loose fill into an area, such as an attic or basement, becomes problematic with the weight and configuration of the hose. The movement of the hose during the application process is generally cumbersome for the operator installing the insulation. Long lengths of hose are difficult to maneuver for an operator while being occupied with the task of installing the installation. Hoses resting on the ground also may create trip hazards or other problems. Forjobs requiring loose fill to be transported over long distances, control of the hose may require additional personnel for applying the loose fill insulation.
Several types of hose extending and retrieval devices have previously been disclosed. However, these previous systems suffer from various deficiencies which are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,664 to Dowrelio discloses an automatic hose reel having a mesh gear to wind a hose 19 onto a drum 15. However, Dowrelio fails to disclose or suggest a gear system that engages a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,170 to Mitchell discloses an air start system for airplanes with a flexible hose (formed of airlines 14, 16) that retracts and extends. Similarly to Dowrelio, the patent to Mitchell fails to teach or suggest a gear system that engages a hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,944 to Hukuba et al. discloses an apparatus for housing a hose 2 of a suction cleaner having a pair of rollers 5 and 5xe2x80x2 that hold the hose therebetween that rotate in opposite directions. Each of the rollers 5, 5xe2x80x2 is tapered toward the center, and each has a plurality of vertical grooves formed around the periphery thereof. Each roller may be selectively rotated both clockwise and counter-clockwise by means of a reversible motor. The rollers 5, 5xe2x80x2 of Hukuba engage the exterior of the hose 2, and frictional forces (between the hose and the rollers) are used to move the hose. Hukuba fails to disclose or suggest a gear system which engages projections formed on the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,297 to Hukuba et al. discloses a suction cleaner having a pair of rotating rollers 14 and 14xe2x80x2 which are disposed above and below a hose 12 so as to hold it therebetween. The rollers are interlocked and one roller is so devised as to be selectively rotated both clockwise and counter-clockwise by means of a reversible motor. As with Hukuba ""944, Hukuba ""297 discloses rollers 14, 14xe2x80x2 which engage and move a hose by frictional forces. Hukuba ""297 also fails to disclose or suggest a gear system which engages projections formed on the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,421 to Scott discloses a retrieving and storing apparatus for elongated flexible hoses with two wheels 40, 44 with peripheries having concave, generally semicircle annular groves with the bottoms of the grooves being serrated, knurled, axially grooved, or otherwise roughened to improve the grip on an elongated flexible element such as a water hose. As with the Hukuba patents discussed above, Scott uses frictional contact to extend or retrieve the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,959 to Mercer discloses a system for extending and retracting a waste hose 12 from a recreational vehicle (RV). The system includes an external collar 20 that engages a continuous helical rib 22 formed around the outer periphery of the hose. An inner surface of the collar 20 engages the hose 12 so that rotation of the collar moves the hose. However, the rotating external collar 20 of Mercer generally provides a slow extension and retrieval of the hose, and may be easily jammed.
Due to the length, weight, and location of loose fill insulation hoses, frictional members that interact with the hose to move the hose are operationally inadequate for insulation hoses, as the frictional members would require excessive frictional forces to be functional. Additionally, systems such as the one taught by Mercer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,959) have proven too slow to accommodate the needs of the loose fill insulation dispensing industry.
Thus, there is currently a need for an improved system and method for facilitating the movement of the loose fill insulation hose between a loose fill source and an area of laying the loose fill insulation.
The present invention is a hose management system comprising a hose member having a helical rib traversing therethrough, a hose storage container comprising an aperture forming a conduit, wherein the hose member is capable of traversing through the conduit, and a gear mechanism including a first gear and a second gear disposed on opposing sides of the hose member, wherein protrusions on the first and second gears interlock with the helical hose member.
The above and other advantages and features of the present invention are better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.